


In the Cardassian Way

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: The Unexpected Guest [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Character of Color, Slash, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Garak and Bashir succumb to an unusual aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: The Unexpected Guest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002990
Kudos: 13





	In the Cardassian Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short story in the same universe as my others. I just wanted to write something short and fun. I may write something longer and more serious and even more sexual in the bedroom stuff later but I still have a few drabbles/ficlets left in me. This is partly based off of my fanart.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Garak or Bashir. Paramount does. And I make no money off of this.

<0><0>

“What are those?” Bashir asks.

“Oh... those are my shoes. Why?” Garak responds, looking a tad confused. But just a tad.

Julian nudges them gently with his feet, a serious look plastered on his face. “They don't have laces...”

“Oh. Well. That's the Cardassian style.”

“But how do they stay on? How do you do anything in them?”

“It's made out of an elastic type material. And we get by.”

“Oh. Interesting.” Bashir's eyebrows lift in what he guesses is excitement. 

“And now you silly human, how about we do something else in the Cardassian style?” 

“I'd love to. I think I just got turned on by a pair of shoes.”

“Come here...” Garak beckons the doctor, waiting by his sleeping quarters door. 

Bashir does and Garak wraps his arms around his neck. He plants a deep kiss on his lips, only teasing with his tongue, getting a little hum from the doctor.

The door swishes open. “I'd hate to think you just came here to discuss Cardassian fashion,” says the tailor.

“Have you ever read “Emma?”

The door swishes closed. clothes are shed. After a shortened version of a review, follows some giggles and guffaws. 

Then after a few expert moves...

“Oh. My. God. Garak...” A heavy sigh.

A chuckle.

“Wait? Are you laughing?“

“No. I swear.”

“You _are._ You definitely _are_.”

A human gasp.

“Never mind--Who cares!” The doctor exclaims excitedly.

“Yes...”

A kiss.

"Yes. Oh..."

~Finis~

<0><0>


End file.
